


As You Wish

by hayleysutcliff



Series: Halloween!!! [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vampires, and jaehyun helps him do just that, taeyong wants to rebel against his parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff
Summary: “So,” Taeyong traced his fingers down Jaehyun’s shirt. “Serious question. Do you sparkle in sunlight?”“I will bite you.”“Turn into a bat?”Jaehyun rolled over, straddling Taeyong’s hips with raised eyebrows. “You think I’m joking?”Taeyong grinned up at him and leaned in for kiss. He waited for Jaehyun to melt against him, before… "Do you sleep in a coffin? Because that’s not romantic. ““No, I do not sleep in a bloody coffin!”Taeyong laughed as Jaehyun rolled his eyes, nipping the human’s throat. “If you want to see my bed,” Jaehyun said, lightly. “You could just ask. I can give you a very good view of the silk bedsheets when I press you down on them face first as you’re screaming my name.”Taeyong’s grin widened.“I like the sound of that.”(In which Taeyong wants to get back at his parents for sheltering him and Jaehyun helps him do just that)





	As You Wish

Taeyong tightened his tie of his stupid little uniform, slung his bag onto his back and set off for the day. It was cold outside and his clothing, or lack thereof, was no help. His school’s uniform consisted of a grey button-down shirt and a green tie, with black shorts that ended just above the knee. They had to wear garters to keep their knee-high socks on. It looked like something a porn star, or a child (which was a weird mix) would wear, yet it was a high school uniform. He tolerated it because the school was highly esteemed and not many people got into it. Thankfully, Taeyong had only a year left in this hell hole of school since he was a senior, and then he would be out of his tiny shorts and into college. He smiled as he walked through the campus, leaves falling around him as he remembered what his parents used to say to him.

“Only the best for our Taeyong.” He knew he was so lucky to be raised in the family he was born into. They were rich hunters- high on the social ladder, that aimed to purge the world of the scumbags of the earth- Vampires. Because of his family backgroun,d he was given the opportunity to live a lavish life full of expensive schools, huge houses and unnecessary vacations. He knew he should be grateful, but  _ God _  he hated his family.

He hated the way they sheltered him, not letting him leave the school campus without an escort. They wouldn't let him make friends outside of his small circle- not to say they weren't good people, but he would like to be able to chose his own friends. He wanted to be able to live like the kids in the shitty teen tv shows that go out and party and drink alcohol and do whatever the fuck they want. But he wasn't allowed to have that.

A new car? Sure.

The new expensive phone? Of course.

But his own free will? Never.

His parents didn't know, but Taeyong liked to sneak out of the campus. Late at night when all the watchmen were asleep, he would sneak out with one of his friends and do all the things he wasn't allowed to do. He drank, he partied, he had one night stands and he got piercings (Taeyong had three piercings on his dick- it was the world's best-kept secret). And he had plans with Yuta to go out that night. It was the only thing getting him through this godforsaken week, knowing that at the end of the day he would be able to go out and party.

“Taeyonggie!” A voice called from behind, breaking Taeyong out of his illegal fantasies. He smiled a bit when he saw it came from Lee Jieun. The two of them had been 'friends' ever since they could walk, and maybe in another universe, they had a chance at truly being friends or even dating, but thanks to Taeyong’s overbearing parents, that would never happen. When Taeyong turned thirteen they told him that he would have to marry Jieun. It wasn't like he liked her- god no, he got a headache every time he heard her annoying and shrill voice, but he never hated her. He didn't hate her, it wasnt her fault, he hated his parents instead.

She was one of the only friends he had since Taeyong wasn't allowed to talk to anyone other than her, and the circle of friends his parents had picked out. She was annoying, but she wasn't horrible and Taeyong could stand that.

“I missed you!” She said as she latched onto Taeyong’s arm. _  It’s only been half a day, _  Taeyong bit back the comment forming at the top of his tongue, swallowing it and putting a smile on his face.

“Notice anything different about me?” She asked, taking a step back and playing with the hem of her skirt. Taeyong looked her up and down taking in every inch of her. Her grey shirt was tucked into her green uniform skirt which was rolled up extremely high. A small black ribbon was tied around her collar into a perfect bow, matching her black thigh highs. But that was the girls uniform, nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked at her hair, which used to fall around her waist in soft black ringlets but now it was cut short around mid-neck.

“Your hair.” Taeyong said, as he reached forward and played with the short strands that framed her face. He could practically see her heart in her eyes as she swooned for his simple action. She was completely whipped for him, to the point where he almost felt bad. He hoped one day that he would eventually fall in love with her, it would be kinda shitty if he were to continue to lead her on like he was right now.

“But what are you doing out right now?” She asked as she bounced on her heels.

“I’m going to class right now.” He responded, not missing a beat.

“But it's a Friday. Don't you meet with the headmaster on Fridays?” She quirked her eyebrows. Taeyong thought back for a second.  _ Oh shit, she’s right!  _ He gasped and said a quick goodbye before running back to his house. Thankfully it wasn't too far, but he was still out of breath when he reached his door, fumbling with the keys before entering.

“Right on time Mr. Lee.” His tutor said, looking up from the rim of his glasses from his seat at the desk.

“Mr. Jung! I barely made it here on time, my apologies please give me a moment to catch my breath.” Taeyong panted out as he dropped his bag onto the floor.

“No worries, take your time.” Jaehyun breathed out a chuckle as he checked his watch. Taeyong braced his hands on his upper thighs, heaving in a couple breaths before straightening himself. Once he was upright, he walked over to the desk, taking his seat as he locked eyes with his tutor. Jung Jaehyun. How does one describe a man like Jung Jaehyun? He was gorgeous,  _ he was hot _  with a nice fit body that was always on display in his ever so slightly too tight clothes. His hair was blonde and his skin was pale, impossibly so, perfectly contrasting with his deep red lips. He was also the headmaster of the school, which was quite impressive since he was so young. Since Taeyong’s parents wanted the best for their dear son, they were paying Jaehyun to give Taeyong special lessons. When Taeyong found out he thought it was something out of porno and was quite excited, but sadly, all they ever did was learn. No dick sucking involved.

Yet.

“So we are going over pathology today, correct?” Jaehyun smiled as Taeyong pulled his books out.

“Tragically so.” Taeyong mumbled as he opened up to the chapter. He had never been too fond of blood. Ever since he was four and he cracked his skull on the dining room chair and his blood was stained the table cloth, he decided he never wanted to see his own blood again. He would always silently gag whenever he got a new piercing and it would bleed just a little bit.

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, sorry.” Taeyong smiled. Jaehyun flashed a grin, showing off his perfect teeth.  _ God thats hot. _  Taeyong was in awe for a couple of seconds, before Jaehyun closed his mouth and he caught sight of two sharp canines as he closed his mouth.

“Sorry.” Taeyong said once again, and Jaehyun commenced their lesson. Taeyong was hardly paying attention. He was focused on Jaehyun’s teeth, his pale skin and red lips. He looked into Jaehyun’s deep brown eyes and for a second he swore he saw them turn red for just a second as Jaehyun said the word blood.  _ Am I on crack?  _ Taeyong nodded aimlessly, writing down what he needed to know and ignoring the rest, as he tried to reason with himself. He must've not gotten enough sleep the night before because for just a second he let himself believe that Jaehyun was a vampire. He quickly dismissed the thought and put all of his energy into paying attention to the lesson which was quickly ending. It was hard to focus, especially when Jaehyun was just so hot and so mysterious. God, Taeyong just needed to get out of the house. He needed to leave the campus and blow off all his steam and get rid of his sexual frustration.

“Is it okay if we end class a bit early? I have plans with Ten and I mustn't be late. You know how he will nag.” Taeyong said with a grin as Jaehyun breathed out a small laugh before giving Taeyong a slight look of concern through the glass of his wire glasses.

“Is something else the matter?” Jaehyun asked as he pushed his glasses further on the bridge of his nose. Taeyong paused before shaking his head.

“As you wish then.” Jaehyun sighed as he started collecting his belongings. Another one of Jaehyun’s habits- maybe it was just the way he was raised, but he would always say that, but only to Taeyong. Taeyong had never heard him utter those three words to anyone else, it was always him.  _ As you wish. _  Taeyong had a feeling they held another meaning from the way Jaehyun’s eyes had a certain glint in them every time he said it.

Taeyong muttered an apology as he ran a hand through his hair and watched the headmaster stuff his belongings in his bag. Jaehyun obviously wasn't convinced by the apology but didn't press any further. He instead picked up his bag and made his way to the door. Taeyong followed smiling and waving in his direction before closing the door behind Jaehyun and locking it.

He took in a deep breath, just as the grandfather clock chimed. It was nine o’clock which meant that Yuta would be over soon so they could sneak out of the campus. He had been looking forward to this moment the entire week, longing for the moment where he would finally be able to let loose, and party and talk to people who didn't expect him to talk like he was from the 18th century.

While he was waiting for Yuta and the others to come by and pick him up, he decided to get changed to pass the time. He put on a black tank top that was slightly too big for him and matched it with tight camo pants and a burgundy choker. He smeared just a little bit of eyeliner underneath his eyes and messed up his silver hair as the doorbell rang. Smiling at his reflection, he turned off the lights and half ran over to open the door.

“What’s up metal dick.” Yuta grinned wide when Taeyong opened the door.

“You have a tattoo of a smiley face on your ass, you aren't allowed to judge me.” Taeyong rolled his eyes as he stepped aside to let him in and the others in.

“You have a tattoo on your ass?” Ten asked as he followed behind.

“Wanna see it?” Yuta looked over his shoulders as Ten’s face twisted into one of disgust.

“No one wants to see that, Yuta.” Kun grimaced as he stepped into the room. They were an odd group- Ten was a prince who lived a life similar to Taeyong's, sheltered and constantly watched, Kun was a duke and Yuta was supposed to be their bodyguards, but he sucked. He was the one who snuck them out since he was the only one who was allowed off the campus.

“I missed you babe.” Ten smiled as he wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s neck, “I was starting to think I would never see your beautiful face again.” He tilt Taeyong chin upwards before winking. Taeyong rolled his eyes in response, as he pulled Ten’s hands off.

“Let’s go, I need to get wasted.” Taeyong groaned as he pulled his boots on.

“Someone had a rough week.” Kun grinned as he slung his arm around Ten's shoulders, laughing at the way Taeyong glared at him.

“Shut it, you have the face of a cabbage patch kid.” Taeyong spat as he stood back up, Yuta bursting into laughter at the comment.

“Fuck Tae, you kill me!” Yuta laughed as he opened the door back up.

“I’m actually going to kill you if don't have a drink in my hand within the next five minutes.” Taeyong sighed as they walked out the door.

“When did my best friend become an alcoholic?” Ten chuckled as they reached Yuta’s car.

“I’m the hottest alcoholic you’ll ever meet, babe.” Taeyong finally cracked a smile as Ten opened up the back door for them.

“Taeyong, an alcoholic, if your parents found out-” Yuta started to say as he got in the driver's seat, cut off by Taeyong kicking the back of his seat.

“As long as you do a good job, they’ll never find out.” Taeyong responded as Yuta put the car in motion.

“Only the best for you, Darl.” Yuta laughed as they drove down the streets. As they reached the watchman at the gate, Ten, Taeyong and Kun ducked down, flatting themselves against the backseat so that they couldn't be seen. Yuta used his killer charms on the man and they got through without incident. Taeyong sighed with happiness as they drove further and further from the campus he had grown to hate so much.

The rest of the night was chaos, a night for the history books. Yuta drove them to a nightclub nestled in between a sex shop and a tattoo parlour. Once they got out of the car, Taeyong made a straight beeline for the tattoo parlour. He always wanted to get a tongue piercing. So he did. It hurt like hell, almost as much as his first piercing down under, but he didn't really care. He was high off the feeling of betraying his parents, basking in the rebellion and all his friends could do was laugh and cheer him on from the sidelines. No one could stop Taeyong once he had his heart set on something and ever since he was thirteen, Taeyong had been obsessed with getting back at his parents in the subtlest of ways.

With a piercing in Taeyong’s tongue, the four of them left the parlour and entered the club. It was hot and the air was heavy with sweat and sex- just how Taeyong liked it. The music was loud and the lights were so dark, he couldn't see three feet in front of him. Taeyong and Ten went straight to the bar, Yuta and Kun weren't drinking so they could be the ‘responsible ones’ whereas the other two drowned their responsibilities in vodka. Taeyong drank so much he couldn't walk in a straight line and once he was done at the bar, he staggered to the dancefloor. He made his way to the middle of the crowd, where there were so many people he couldn't tell what body part was touching what.

The music was loud and Taeyong could feel the bass in his heart- not that he knew the song since his parents didn’t let him listen to music. Nevermind that, he wasn't going to give his parents one more thought, he was going to live the way he wanted even if it was only for the night. Taeyong was dancing like a madman, swaying from side to side as he laughed with the people around him. Somewhere around the fourth song, a man came up behind him,

“Taeyong?” The voice was familiar, but Taeyong didn't have the energy to try and figure out where he knew those sweet honey tones from. Instead, he slowly turned around to get a look at the man, which honestly did him no good since he clearly wasn't in the right state of mind. His brain didnt help him and he couldn't tell who the man was but he really didn't care too much. The man was obviously good looking and tall and  _ quite _  well built. Taeyong’s prefrontal cortex obviously wasn't working correctly because he saw nothing wrong with reaching out and touching the man’s chest.

“Wow.” Taeyong gasped before giggling, “You’re hot.”

“Taeyong, what are you doing?” The mystery man chuckled but made no move to stop Taeyong’s hands.  _ How does he know my name? _  He clearly wasn't Yuta or Kun or Ten, so how did he know his name? Who was this mystery man?

“Who are you?” Taeyong rolled onto his toes to ask the man.

“No one of consequence.” The man said, raspy and deep as he leaned forwards slightly.

“I’m just dying to know though.” Taeyong insisted as he slid his hands up to rest on the stranger’s shoulder.

“Get used to disappointment darling.” The stranger’s voice responded, his face twisting into a smirk as Taeyong pouted. Okay maybe mystery man was a little weird, but so was Taeyong so who was he to judge, especially when he had been staring at the man's lips for their entire conversation. Is it bad that he so badly wanted to kiss this stranger? I mean like, _really_ wanted to.

And then Taeyong realised that there was literally nothing stopping him. So, he rolled onto his toes and claimed the stranger’s (we’ll call him Mr. Mystery Man) lips like he hadn't kissed anyone in ages, and it wasn't too far from the truth. He almost sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Mr. Mystery man’s neck. Taeyong had been starving for human touch so badly it was eating him alive. The Mystery man didn't flinch or fight him, not even a little, though the hungry kiss surely was more like an attack, rather than a nice and cute first kiss; he merely responded with equal haste, sliding his hands down Taeyong’s sides and gripping his hips and opening his mouth the moment their lips touched.

“Mr. Mystery Man, can we like go and can you like- like yeah, let's go out of here.” Taeyong tried his best to slur out a sentence that made some sort of sense, though it was for nought.

Mr. Mystery Man breathed out a laugh before answering, “As you wish, Darling.” He responded barely heard above the pounding music, but Taeyong heard it loud and clear, right as his stomach dropped. The not-so mystery man ignored Taeyong’s shock and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he led Taeyong out of the club. The cold air outside sobered Taeyong up considerably and once they were down the block Taeyong finally dared to look up at the mystery man.

Jung Jaehyun.

He had just made out with his headmaster/ tutor in a club. Somehow he didn't mind.

“Tsk tsk Taeyong, you shouldn't be so willing to leave with strangers.” Jaehyun shook his head as he led them into an alleyway, “They might not have the best intentions.”

“And what are your intentions, Mr. Jung.” Taeyong challenged as Jaehyun looked over at him with a smile on his face, before he pinned Taeyong against the nearest wall with a speed that was just too fast to be considered human. Taeyong’s head smacked against the concrete wall, but the pain was masked by shock when he looked closer at Jaehyun’s smile, noticing the two sharp teeth poking out against his pearly whites.  _ Jaehyun is a vampire, Jaehyun is a vampire, Jaehyun is a vampire. _  At that moment, Taeyong’s vigorous and never-ending vampire training kicked in and without a second thought he kneed Jaehyun in the gut and spun him around, pinning him to the wall as he pulled out the wooden stake his parents always made him keep in his boot, and held it up threateningly.

Jaehyun merely smirked, “You wont kill me.”

“Why is that?” Taeyong asked, pressing the stake closer to his chest.

“I know you, Lee Taeyong.” Jaehyun started completely unfazed by the dagger on his heart, “I know you would take any opportunity to get back at your parents. Here’s the perfect opportunity: you could fuck your hot vampire headmaster, its the ultimate attack.” Jaehyun proposed and Taeyong’s grip loosened slightly. His brain, which had been trained to kill vampires ever since he could walk, was telling him to kill Jaehyun and he knew that was what his parents would expect him to do. But Taeyong lived to go against his parents and Jaehyun brought up a good point- this was the perfect way to get back at his parents. He knew he should kill Jaehyun, he knew it was the smart thing to do, but Taeyong wasn't smart. He was drunk and touch starved and fueled with the need to anger his parents. He twisted the new piercing in his mouth before dropping his grip on Jaehyun and pulling the vampire into a kiss.

Jaehyun answered with the same amount of force Taeyong was throwing into the kiss, taking hold of the human’s waist and pulling him firmly against his chest. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was all pushing and pulling, biting lips and struggling for power. It was full of emotions, of frustration, anger and desperation. Jaehyun eventually grew sick of their position, and flipped Taeyong them around, pressing him against the rough surface of the concrete wall. This was what Taeyong needed right now, to push all his frustrations into this fierce kiss with Jaehyun, his hot vampire headmaster, with the taste of alcohol and Jaehyun in his mouth and the scent and feel of the vampire filling his senses with excruciating and confusing want for something he could not name, but it sure as hell had a lot of arousal ingrained into it.

“You have a tongue piercing.” Jaehyun commented once they broke for air, “How many holes do you have, dear Taeyong?”

“Wanna find out?” Taeyong grinned as he tangled one hand in Jaehyun’s blonde hair.

“I’m just dying to know.” Jaehyun mumbled against Taeyong’s lips, the human breathing out a laugh at the vampire pun. He didn't have time to make comment about the joke because the second he opened his mouth, Jaehyun was back on his lips, pressing him against the concrete wall. The vampire slid his hands under Taeyong’s shirt, the latter shivering against Jaehyun’s significantly cold fingers roaming his chest as Taeyong gripped his hair tighter. Jaehyun grunted in response, gently biting down on Taeyong’s lip. Taeyong moaned, loud and clear in the empty alleyway as Jaehyun grinned against his lips and pressed his body flush against the former’s, his hips grinding up and drawing yet another moan from Taeyong.

“Stop teasing.” Taeyong half demanded, half whined as Jaehyun breathed out a laugh.

“As you wish.” Jaehyun mumbled as he kissed feather light kisses down Taeyong’s neck as his other hand slid down the human’s chest stopping at the waistband of his pants. He unbuttoned the pants with one hand, his other hand pressing Taeyong against the wall, as his mouth sucked bruises into his neck. Every once in a while Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s fangs dragging against his skin, but never breaking through, and the feeling, in Taeyong’s humble opinion, was pure ecstasy.

He thought that that would be it, that that would be the best thing he would feel that night. Until Jaehyun started palming him through his boxers. Taeyong couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips as Jaehyun palmed him to hardness, but not stopping once he was fully erect.

“I said, stop teasing.” Taeyong said harsher this time to get his point across.

“As you wish, darling.” Jaehyun almost laughed again as he pressed one last kiss to Taeyong’s collarbones, before dropping to his knees. Taeyong almost choked on his own salvia as Jaehyun pulled his pants down just a bit more for better access.

Taeyong had met Jaehyun four years ago when he started at the academy and it would be a lie to say that he hadn't imagined them in this exact position before. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't dreamed of having Jaehyun on his knees, looking up at him almost devilishly as he did incredible things to Taeyong’s body. It would also be a lie to say that he hadn't gotten off to that thought.

Not once in those four years did he think it would happen- that he would have Jung Jaehyun, headmaster of the academy and secret vampire, down on his knees about to suck his dick.

Jaehyun gave Taeyong one final look before leaning and pressing his lips against the fabric of Taeyong’s boxers.

Jaehyun was feeling the shape of Taeyong’s erection with his mouth, studying the curve of it and reducing the latter to a mess of whimpers and voiceless prayers. More than anything he just wanted the fabric parting them to just disappear out of the way, to have that skin on skin contact that he so badly yearned for, but Jaehyun seemed determined to take his time in exploring Taeyong like this.  _ Fucking tease. _

“You have a dick piercing.” Jaehyun commented, Taeyong shivering at the way his words vibrated.

“Three.” Taeyong whispered, unable to say anything beyond that.

“Hmmm, interesting.” Jaehyun mumbled before mouthing Taeyong’s erection through his boxers again.

“Jaehyun, please.” Taeyong moaned out, high pitch and needy.

“Use your words, Darling.” Jaehyun looked up at Taeyong.

“Take it off, take it all off. I want you.  _ Now. _ ” Taeyong left no room for argument, Jaehyun smirking as he slid his hands up Taeyong’s thighs, only stopping when he reached the top of Taeyong’s boxers. Taeyong could only sigh as Jaehyun finally took away that final layer of clothing.

Almost like a cat, Jaehyun leaned forwards and held Taeyong’s cock at the base, before licking up his length, shivering at the feeling of the cold metal of the piercings. He didn't break eye contact as he did so, not even when he finally took Taeyong into his mouth.  _ God, _  it was like Jaehyun was built for sex because he knew exactly how to make Taeyong’s knees go weak. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Taeyong’s dick before pulling off completely with a loud pop. He swirled his tongue around the tip, once, twice before hallowing his cheeks and finally giving Taeyong what he wanted.

Taeyong groaned as he tangled one hand in Jaehyun’s hair, almost instinctively. “Fuck Jae,” Taeyong moaned out as his head tilted back and hit the concrete for the second time that night, but he hardly felt it, too wrapped up in the feeling of Jaehyun bobbing his head up and down his length.

Taeyong felt his orgasm approach embarrassingly quickly. He tried to communicate this to Jaehyun, to try and get him to slow down or get his mouth off, but he didn't know what language he was speaking in anymore and it was in vain to hope that he'd be making any coherent kind of sentences considering the state he was in. Jaehyun’s wine coloured eyes flickered up for a moment to look at Taeyong’s face from the awkward angle it was when you were down on your knees sucking someone’s dick. The sight caught the breath in Taeyong’s throat. Jaehyun’s eyes had a spark to them despite the weird situation (his vampire headmaster was literally sucking his dick. It doesn't get weirder than that).

The moment was over quickly though and Jaehyun, though seemingly understanding what Taeyong tried to communicate, ignored his warning and kept going in the steady, moderately quick pace that was going to push him over the edge any moment now. Taeyong’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. He almost sobbed as Jaehyun pushed him over the edge, ecstasy overwhelming him as he came in the vampire's mouth. Jaehyun took his orgasm with much expertise, swallowing around Taeyong’s slowly softening length. Taeyong’s hips jerked reflexively at the sensation, but the vampire kept his hips from bucking with the one hand pressing him against the wall.

Jaehyun pulled off and tucked Taeyong’s length back into his boxers as he stood back up, pressing a kiss against Taeyong’s lips. It was kinda gros, since Taeyong could taste his own cum on Jaehyun’s tongue, but it was also incredibly hot.

“Satisfied?” Jaehyun asked against Taeyong’s lips.

“Hardly.” Taeyong responded as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, “I want more.”

Jaehyun breathed out a laugh at that, “As much as I’d like to fuck you senseless in this alleyway, I have a bit of a reputation to uphold.”

“It’s far too late for that.” Taeyong snorted as he bit down on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, pulling back before letting it ping back into place.

“Fuck Taeyong,” Jaehyun groaned as he pressed his body closer, “Let’s go to my house.”

 

***

 

They didn't make it to Jaehyun’s house. 

Once they had successfully snuck past the watchman, Taeyong was back on Jaehyun’s lips, not letting the vampire get so much as a breath in. Good thing he didn't need air anyways. Eventually, Jaehyun got fed up with Taeyong’s incessant kisses, especially since they were still ten minutes from his house and he wanted nothing more than to fuck Taeyong into the mattress, but they were getting nowhere.

“Wait, darling, wait.” Jaehyun said against Taeyong’s lips as the boy panted, “My house is too far, let's go to yours.”

Taeyong nodded and did his best to keep his hands to himself as he giggled and ran behind Jaehyun. They had to run in the shadows since it was definitely looked down upon to run through the campus at night with your vampire headmaster who was about to fuck your brains out, and Taeyong really wasn't in the mood to be caught. So, the two of them ran in the darkness until they reached Taeyong’s dorm room. It took a second for them to get inside since Taeyong’s hands weren't listening to him and he couldn't unlock the door, but once they finally got inside, Jaehyun immediately spun him around and pinned him against the wall.

And they kissed again, this time Jaehyun was more aggressive, biting down on Taeyong’s lip and taking advantage of the way that Taeyong gasped in pain to deepen the kiss. Taeyong’s hands came up to Jaehyun’s hair, gripping his blonde locks as if it were a lifeline. Jaehyun ran his hands down Taeyong’s chest, his hands dipping under the tank top. The headmaster's hands were cold, freezing against Taeyong’s hot skin, but somehow that made the pleasure that much more intense, and Taeyong almost moaned into their kiss.

The taste of blood filled the kiss, from the time that Jaehyun bit down on Taeyong’s lip particularly hard, but somehow, the human didn't mind too much. He was far too gone to care, too absorbed in his own pleasure to even give it so much as a second thought. Instead, he relished in the taste of iron and Jaehyun on his lips as the vampire pushed him against the door so hard it was beginning to hurt.

Jaehyun pulled away, his eyes wine red and dilated as he pushed back in and pressed a series of kisses to Taeyong’s neck. He sucked hickies into the skin, humming every time Taeyong would groan and tangle his hands further into his hair. It wasn't until he nipped the skin where neck meets shoulder that Taeyong protested. He pulled Jaehyun away by his hair, his hold tight and demanding as he spoke,

“Watch it, vampire.” Taeyong seethed, but he eyes held no anger. The statement was harsh and cold to which Jaehyun warmly replied,

“As you wish.” Jaehyun smiled, as the grip on his hair loosened. Taeyong glared as he grabbed Jaehyun’s hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

Jaehyun’s eyes flashed in realisation as the door closed, and before Taeyong could even get a word in, the vampire was back on his lips. He wasted no time in running his cold hands down Taeyong’s chest and (quite literally) tearing his shirt off his body. Taeyong moaned into Jaehyun’s mouth at the feeling as the vampire's hands continued down to his pants. He teased Taeyong, his hands dipping below his waistline, before running back up his chest and circling his nipples. His mouth was hot and incessant on Taeyong, his lips moving non stop as his hands did their own thing. Jaehyun only pulled away to pull his shirt over his head, before his hands returned to Taeyong’s hips, finally giving the human what he wanted. He unzipped Taeyong’s pants with a practised ease as he walked them backwards. The second that Taeyong stepped out of his pants, his legs caught on the side of the bed and the two of them went falling. Jaehyun smiled into the kiss as he held himself up on his elbows. He caught Taeyong’s bottom lip in his teeth before pulling away, locking gazes with Taeyong as he let his lip ping back into place. The headmaster finally pulled away completely, sitting up and straddling Taeyong’s thighs as the human lay panting below him.

“You’re so pretty,” Jaehyun said quietly as he brought his hands up Taeyong’s sides, his fingers barely touching as the human arched into his touch, “So pretty and laid out for me.”

Taeyong choked on a moan as Jaehyun brought his hands down his chest and thumbed his hip bones.

“Vampires, as a cult icon,” Jaehyun murmured as he circled Taeyong's nipples, the human groaning at the featherlike touch, “Are rather famed for their decadence. I like that word -  _ decadence.  _ Simultaneously a state of moral decline and one of luxurious self-indulgence.”

He traced the outline of Taeyong’s cock in his boxers, hard and almost trembling, before he drew his hands back up Taeyong’s bare skin where they lay among the rich scarlet velvet, trembling and straining for their own luxurious self-indulgence. Taeyong looked something like a sacrifice in an offbeat indie movie or some romantic dinner in the candlelight.

“Depraved, debauched, wanton, hedonistic.” Jaehyun went on, teasing synonyms to describe the wreck in front of him. By comparison, the vampire looked pristine. “Seems a bit hypocritical to hunt us just for that.” Taeyong was at a loss for words, his mind too far gone to form a reply to Jaehyun’s talking, but he didn't think he needed to. It’s not like Jaehyun gave him much of a chance either because before Taeyong could even open his mouth, Jaehyun was spreading his legs and leaning down to connect their lips again. The vampire settled between Taeyong’s hips, his lips moving fast and sloppy as he propped his upper body on his forearms. Taeyong thought that the weight of Jaehyun on his hips was enough to send him to ecstasy, that is, until Jaehyun started grinding down onto Taeyong’s crotch.

Taeyong eyes flew open as a moan tore from his mouth, Jaehyun smiling against his lips before pulling away and kissing down the human’s neck. He didn't let up his grinding until Taeyong was quite literally begging.

“Please, Jaehyun please.” Taeyong panted out as the vampire pulled away to see the human’s completely blissed out expression.

“What do you want, pet?” Jaehyun asked, his eyes sweet and his smile soft, not befitting of the situation they were in.

“Fuck me.” Taeyong said, his chest still wildly raising and falling.

“Oh dear, where are your manners?” Jaehyun whispered as he gently brought his fingers over Taeyong’s thigh the human quivering under his touch, “This won't do.”

“Jaehyun, please.  _ Please. _ ” Taeyong begged. Jaehyun leaned in and gently took the shell of Taeyong’s ear between his teeth before answering,

“Open yourself up for me,” Jaehyun pressed a kiss to the skin just below Taeyong’s ear, “I wanna watch.” Jaehyun’s words went straight to Taeyong’s dick and he whined as the vampire sat up and brought Taeyong’s hand to his mouth. The human quickly got the idea, and sucked his own fingers into his mouth, maintaining eye contact with Jaehyun the whole time. The vampire untangled their legs and sat on the edge of the bed as Taeyong turned onto his stomach and pulled his boxers down his hesitance. Taeyong felt weirdly vulnerable as he reached his hand around and slipped one finger into his ass.

Jaehyun could almost feel his erection growing in his pants as he watched Taeyong open himself up. It was so insanely hot, to have the son of the most prestigious hunter family, face down, ass up, fucking himself open for a vampire. The way that Taeyong breathed out high pitched moans as his pretty little fingers slid in and out of his pink hole, was officially the hottest thing Jaehyun would ever witness.

Taeyong had done this plenty of times on his own since he was so incredibly touch-starved and sheltered, but it was his first time fingering himself while someone was watching. Jaehyun watched as he added another finger, a moan escaping his lips as Jaehyun scooched over and replaced Taeyong’s skinny fingers with his, much larger ones. The human moaned loud, biting his cut lip as Jaehyun added a third finger. It was easy to open Taeyong up since he had  _ a lot  _ of free time which often led to him experimenting with himself in the shower or the bedroom, and once the human started fucking himself back on Jaehyun’s fingers, he knew Taeyong was ready.

Jaehyun slowly slid his fingers out, Taeyong whining at the loss of touch, as Jaehyun chuckled, “So whiny,” he whispered out as he reached around Taeyong’s neck, pressing his fingers against Taeyong’s plush lips, as he used his free hand to unzip his pants. The human opened his mouth for Jaehyun’s fingers, sucking them into his mouth with what could almost be called practised ease. Once Jaehyun’s fingers were wet enough, Taeyong pulled off his fingers with a pop and Jaehyun brought his hand back, pumping his length, once, twice before gently grabbing Taeyong’s hip and guiding his ass backward.

He lined himself up against Taeyong’s rim, gently prodding and making Taeyong go wild with lust, “Hurry up.” Taeyong demanded as he let his head fall to the bed. Jaehyun chuckled again as he slowly pushed inside Taeyong’s tight heat. Maybe he should've spent more time opening Taeyong open because it was so  _ tight _  and  _ hot _ . Jaehyun groaned as he bottomed out, in completely to the hilt as Taeyong huffed and his shoulders tensed.

Jaehyun picked up a steady, slow pace that made Taeyong whine in frustration and back his hips back to meet Jaehyun. But Jaehyun was being almost mean and never went fully in; he kept his thrusts shallow, the tip of his cock nearly coming out each time. Jaehyun thought sight was simply enthralling; to watch his cock slipping in and out of Taeyong ass was probably better than any porn he had ever watched in his life. And he had a long life.   
  
Apparently, his actions were driving Taeyong mad, considering the number of curses he was spitting from his sweet, plush lips.   
  
“Stop playing around and fuck me properly, do you hear me?” The nearly angry command snapped like a whip in the air and Jaehyun chuckled yet again.   
  
“As you wish.” Jaehyun gave a very predatory smile to Taeyong’s back, which Taeyong, of course, didn’t see, and then he slammed inside so hard Taeyong’s arms gave out and he moaned loud and hard, so hard his voice strained.

That initiated the most intense fuck Jaehyun had ever performed in his life. There was something about Taeyong that absolutely made him go wild, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing his stamina just a little bit further and bury his cock as deep as it was possible to go. He dug his hands so deep into Taeyong’s hips that it as sure to bruise, but he didn't care, he didn't even notice. Taeyong, on the other hand, was so lost in his pleasure, so lost in the sound of Jaehyun fucking him so hard, so deep so fast that he didn't realise he was nearly screaming into the sheets.    
  
If there was someone standing outside the door, they were sure to be scarred for life; the noises, both Jaehyun and Taeyong were making, were not for the fainthearted.   
  
“Fuck fuck fuck right there shit don't stop oh fff..” Taeyong growled like he was chanting to keep himself alive, his back bending more and more, and his legs visibly starting to shake. Jaehyun moved one hand up to Taeyong’s waist, the other pushing his back down so that the human’s chest was pressed against the mattress. Then Jaehyun picked up the pace, snapping his hips down faster and faster as he chased his climax. Taeyong wasn't even coherent anymore; he was so high and so far away with ecstasy, and his insides were trying to strangle themselves to death. He needed his release and he really needed it soon. He would pop if he didn't get to orgasm.

And he got what he wanted. Jaehyun pulled out completely before slamming back in, hitting Taeyong’s sweet spot as the human screamed out a moan and fisted the bedsheets. But Jaehyun didn't let up. Instead, he thrust in three more times before pulling out and cumming onto Taeyong’s back with a groan.

Without Jaehyun holding him up, Taeyong went limp and slumped back onto the bed. His breathing was ragged, as he used all his effort to turn onto his back. Jaehyun laid down next to him, his own chest rising and falling at the same pace. The vampire turned to look at Taeyong, his eyes playful and wine coloured as he grinned,

“How was that, Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he licked his bottom lip.

Taeyong gave his answer in turning to his side and capturing Jaehyun’s lips in his.

_ Take that mum and dad. _

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow  
> i havent written smut in so long  
> what do you think?  
> looking forward to the next part??


End file.
